What's Mine is Mine
by ryuu-kazuya07
Summary: Yuki left Tohru because Akito threatens to kill her if he doesn't comply to his wishes.Akito erased her memories.Yuki came back years later only to find out that Tohru is now living with Akito in the Main House.What'll he do for her to remember him?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki's P.O.V.

It had been three years since I last saw her. I wonder if she's still the same girl I know. For three years I had yearned to see those wonderful smiles of her, her eyes, her long brown hair, everything about her that I missed so much. My musings were disturbed by my utterly disturbing brother. "Yuki! Yuki! Are you listening to me? I said we're here!" Oh boy. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that I'm here, finally, to my perverted cousin's house. Well, thanks to Ayame for breaking my train of thoughts but I'll never dare say it out loud.

"Yuki! You look so grown up now, I never knew you'll be half as handsome as you are now!" The Dog came out from his not so big but comfy house. I have longed to be here again and to see her laughing beside me. I enetered the house and it brought back memories of her. I never really wanted to leave her but then, Akito forced me to.

Tohru came to rescue me from the clutches of Akito. I told her many times not to, but she's just too stubborn. Akito knew that I love her and I'll do anything for her. So, Akito erased her memories and forced me to go to America to continue modelling there. I was endorsing our company's brand of clothing. He told me that If I didn't comply to his wishes , he'll kill my precious Tohru. So, I did and now, I am coming back for her.

"Shigure, Where is she?" I asked. I know her mind may not recognize me but I'm sure her heart will. I know it is a hopeless case to hope that she still knows me but then, It can't hurt, right? What if she has found someone during my absence? What if that stupid cat---- No, I'll have to see her first before I jump to conclusions

"Uh,…" Shigure fiddled his thumbs. I am getting impatient so I repeated my question. "Where. Is. She?" I emphasized every word so he'll understand. "Uh, you see, Yuki, ever since you left, Akito has taken custody of her so…."

"WHAT!?" Is he joking? What could Akito want from her? I know it's pointless to ask myself these questions so I voiced it out while grabbing a hold of his neck. "What does he want from Tohru?"

"Well, you see, Since you left for America, Akito chose her as his favorite pet. So, he keeps her near him. I'm sorry Yuki but we can do nothing about it. Kyo tried many times but everytime he tries, he ends up being at the hospital. It's really horrifying to know. Ever since Tohru lived there, Akito's health became better and better each day. It's like she's his own personal brand of Vitamins." He told me. I was shocked. Well, maybe shock is an understatement. I am terrified. I didn't know this story.

"Why didn't anybody told me about this?! I should have known earlier! What if he does something vurglar to MY Tohru?! What if—" I can't take this anymore. I am going to the main house. I'll take back what is mine. I'm sick of following Akito's every command. Just wait, Tohru. I'm coming.

I started walking to the car when my poor excuse of a brother came to ask me where I'm going. "Isn't it obvious?! I'm going to the Main House to take back what is mine!" and with that, I sped away. Away from everything that reminds me of her. I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind. I'll free myself and Tohru from his clutches. I swear.

AN: Well, what do you think? I made Akito a 'he' in this. I hope you don't mind. If you want me to continue, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru's P.O.V

It has been three years since I lived here with Akito-san and Hatori-san. I don't remember anything that happened before the day that I met Akito-san. I asked Hatori-san about this but he just says he doesn't know anything about me. That Akito-san is the one who brought me here and helped me. Akito-san has a frail health. I took care of him during my three-year stay here. Akito-san doesn't talk to anybody but Hatori-san and me. Akito-san is good to me. Ever since I lost my memory, I never went to school. Akito-san told me that people in the outside world are bad and he doesn't want to be apart from me as well. I asked him the reason why he likes to be with me than anyone else then he said, "I am comfortable with you, Tohru. You're the only one who understands my misery. Nobody cares what I feel. They just think that I'm pure evil. Now I see why Yuki likes you so much."

I asked him who this 'Yuki' guy is. But then, he suddenly got angry and I decided not to push the topic anymore. Whoever this 'Yuki' was, just hearing his name makes my heart flutter. I tried asking Hatori-san who the 'Yuki' guy is but then, he told me that Akito-san will get mad if he told me. I am curious about this guy because ever since I heard his name, I am dreaming about a guy who has silver hair and mauve eyes, yet I haven't seen him. At least not of which I remember. He's been haunting me all this time. Akito-san kept me off the sight of other people. Only he and Hatori-san are the ones I know. I guess that's why I don't know anyone but them and in my opinion, maybe that's the reason why I am overly curious about this 'Yuki' guy.

One day, a guy of my age came here. He has an orange hair and a cat-like attitude. Akito-san got angry at him for breaking in my room and he 'punished' him for it. I never knew what the punishment was and I guess I never want to know because Hatori-san told me once that I should be fearful of not complying to Akito-san's wishes for the 'punishment' will be bad. I can't help but feel sorry for the orange-head then.

"Tohru, Tohru!" Akito-san broke me out of my trance. Oh boy, I'm spacing out again. I can't even count how many times that happened ever since I heard _that_ name. I've been thinking and thinking about mauve eyes and silver hair again. "I'm sorry, Akito-san. I guess I'm spacing out again." I muttered shyly. "Well, you've been spacing out almost every time these past days. Tell me, what bothers you, Tohru." he asked and motioned for me to seat near him. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how strange my dreams were these past days." He rested his head on my lap. "Tell me, what kinds of dreams are bothering you?" he urged me as I stroked his hair. "You aren't going to believe me, Akito-san." I pouted as I waited for his reply. "Oh yes, tell me first before I made the judgment." He chuckled lightly. "Well, I've been dreaming about a certain someone with silver hair and mauve eyes telling me that I should wait for him." At this, Akito-san slowly got up and hugged me. "I'm never going to let him take you away from me." He whispered to my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. "But I don't even know who he is." I replied. He slowly stood up and told me that he's going to talk to Hatori-san.

I was wondering why he became so possessive lately. He was never like this before. I'm starting to regret the fact that I told him my dreams about a certain guy. He wants me to be with him every single second of the day. I never mind though because Akito-san had been good to me these past years and I understand that he only does that to protect me from bad guys. He told me that I should stop thinking about the 'Yuki' guy because he is just a product of my overly creative imagination but hey, I'm 18 years old now and I'm definitely not a child anymore so I'm sticking with my theory that this 'Yuki' guy is a part of my past.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Should I include the Zodiac Curse here? Review! Review! And thanks for those who reviewed! BTW, _all_ of Tohru's memories were erased. Kyo....well....you'll see what happened to him in the next chapters...and the next chapter will be **Akito's P.O.V.**....yup, you heard it right....well, review so that I'll have the inspiration to continue..and also, sorry for the typographical errors..--ja


	3. Chapter 3

Akito's P.O.V.

I never meant to fall in love with her. At first, I was just using her as a tool to bring misery to my favorite pet, Yuki. Her mere presence comforts me. I guess I didn't notice it before because I'm jealous that she got the chance to be close to my favorite pet whereas I couldn't. One time, she asked me why I like her close to me and because of my stupidity; I muttered the name of her love, her life, the name of my favorite pet, Yuki. I watched as her face contorted and showed signs of confusion as a small blush crept to her cheeks. I couldn't take it. Just hearing his name makes her blush like that even though I erased her memories. Well, I guess even if her mind doesn't recognize him, I think her heart does. I got angry when she asked me who Yuki is. I couldn't help it. Just the mention of his name is enough to make my blood boil.

At first I don't want to admit that I got angry because I'm jealous but then, as time passed by, I realized that I can't move on without her beside me. I finally came to the conclusion that I love her. I fell for her hard and fast that there's no way to control it. My original plan was ruined. I thought at first that I should break hear and destroy her because I thought that her optimistic attitude was irritating. But now, after three years of being with her, I found that her cheerfulness makes me comfortable as if I can fly. She's like my own personal brand of Drugs that even if I can quit, I wouldn't. Now, I understand why Yuki loves her so much.

I realized that after I mentioned _that_ name, she often stares out into space like a total idiot. She is always spacing out. "Tohru, Tohru!" I called her. I motioned her to sit beside me. "You're spacing out again." I told her as I rested my head on her lap. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how strange my dreams were these past days." She told me as she stroked my hair gently. Oh, I wish we could be like this forever. But I know that we can't once that bastard returns, he'll take away my precious gem with him. "Tell me what's bothering you." I urged her. "You won't believe me, Akito-san." She pouted. Oh, she looks cute when she pouts. "Oh yes, tell me first so that I can make my judgement." I chuckled lightly at her pouting face. "Well, I am dreaming of a certain someone with silver hair and mauve eyes telling me to wait for him." At this, my heart crumpled. I know her memories were coming back bit by bit. So, I did what I could do to control my temper. I hugged her and I buried my face on her hair. "I'll never let him take you away from me." I whispered to her ear. It told that more to myself than to her. I better go out and get some fresh air before I went out of control and destroy everything in my sight.

I bid goodbye to her and went on my way to Hatori. He should know the answers as to why her memories are coming back. It shouldn't happen, right? She shouldn't be able to remember him! But I guess I underestimated the power of true love. I entered Hatori's office. I didn't even bother to knock. Hatori sat comfortably at his chair. I guess he'd been expecting me to come here. "What is bothering you Akito?" He asked me coolly. "Why?! Why are Tohru's memories coming back? I thought the memory-erasing spell works well! I've tried it with you and Kana but you see, she never remembered you!" I rambled, not caring about his feelings. I need to get this feeling of jealousy out of my system. I don't care even if I saw him flinch at the mention of his old love's name. I just want answers and I want them now! "Well, as you can see, Tohru and Yuki love each other very much. I guess her heart still yearns for him even if three years had passed. Face the truth Akito. You can never destroy a bond that is built between them." He replied. The nerve of this man! Doesn't he fear my wrath? But then, I realized that the only thing I can do is to protect her from him and prevent them from seeing each other again.

The following days, I'd been so possessive. Even Hatori can't come near her. Only I can come near MY Tohru. I hug her every time. I guess I just don't want to be apart from my Vitamin source and be frail and weak once again. At least she doesn't mind. She'd been patient and understanding. She didn't complain one bit. I guess that's why I love her. She's my perfect match. Whereas I'm cold, she's warm, I'm selfish and she's kind I guess were pieces of a puzzle meant to be together.

**A/N: **Review! Review! Review! And criticize if you must.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki's P.O.V.

As I made my way towards the Main House, I remembered that I forgot to ask about the stupid cat. During my stay in America, I was bored to the bones because no one fights me there like the baka neko does. In America, everyone treats me lie a doll to be toyed and dressed up. I guess Akito is the person sent to make my life a living hell. He does everything that I dread and that's why I'm afraid of him, very afraid to be exact. But I'll never admit that out loud for someone might hear me and think that I'm a coward or things of that sort. I endured the things that he had done to me all of these years but right now, what he's doing pushed me to the point. My fear of him was replaced by hatred, hatred that can kill if it must.

As I pulled my car, or my _borrowed _car to be exact, to the front gates of the Main House, I noticed the tight security here. There are guards almost everywhere. Sure, Akito had received a ridiculously large amount of death threats before but right now, I figured that he is on high alert because he sensed my arrival. He must know by now that I'm doing this for Tohru and for her, I'll do anything even defy him, my so called 'master'.

As I slid out of the car, a guard approached me. He was a sturdy-looking middle aged man. He seems like he doesn't trust me. Of course, Akito hired him to keep me out. He bowed politely as he recognized me. "Yuki-sama, Akito-sama commanded us to keep an eye on you. You are to keep out of his quarters and the young mistress's quarters." He must be referring to Tohru. Doesn't he know that _that_ is what I'm exactly planning to do? Dumb man. I bet he's just new here and doesn't understand the circumstances. "I'm here to visit my cousins and to have a check-up. I will be heading to Hatori's clinic now." I replied masking my emotions with my mask of indifference.

The guard escorted me to Hatori's clinic. He made sure that I'm not planning anything funny before he left. Akito greeted me a lot colder than usual. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he didn't miss me during my stay in America. "What brings you here, Yuki?" He asked. Isn't it obvious? Huh. "Where's Akito?" I asked bluntly. "He is resting in his chambers right now. He is not in the condition to meet you today. I suggest you should just take a check-up then, afterwards, leave." He replied. The nerve of this man! Is he taking Akito's side? I certainly hope not. "I need to meet him now, and by the way, since when is he out of the mood to meet me, his favorite pet?" I retorted. "Say, do you know anything Yuki?" he asked me. He looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "Oh, I do know many things but I think you know more. Could you please enlighten me?" I challenged. I couldn't help myself. I can't hold my temper anymore. I'm sick of being toyed around by everyone.

"I see. You seem to know the current situation that Tohru is in." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Apparently, since you left for America, Akito lost his favorite pet so he chose another one. You obviously know who that is. He ordered me to erase her memories. I cannot do anything for her. I think if she forgot about you, it'll be for the best." I curled my fists. "How? How? Tell me! How is it better that she lost her memories? You could have informed me this thing before it happened!" I spat out venomously. "You think you could have done a thing for her if I called you and informed you about this? Well, apparently, you didn't know what happened to Kyo. Oh, I forgot. You utterly hate him so you don't give a damn about him!" At the mention of the baka neko's name I stopped. I had to know what the hell is he doing all these years. "I see. You didn't know that after barging into Tohru's quarters one night, he got caught by Akito himself. Knowing Akito, things like this is the ones that he'll never forgive. And so, since that fateful day, Kyo had been locked in the dungeons of this House. He is hardly fed with food! Even Haru and Momiji try each day to free him but it's a wasted effort. Have you noticed the guards outside? Akito ordered them to guard this Mansion from the likes of you!" I know a real man doesn't cry but right now, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as I heard about Kyo's predicament. I know exactly how it feels to be locked from the world. I completely understand now why Shigure or Ayame does not dare to rescue Tohru from that despicable man.

"Hatori, I understand now. You need not explain it to me anymore." I spoke. I want to ask hi more but then I realized that I can't find my voice after that shocking revelation. "Very well, don't plan on getting her back to you though. Akito seemed attached to her or something. He definitely won't hesitate to kill you if you do." He warned me to no avail. "I can't promise that and you know it. I don't want us to be like you and Kana. I'll fight for our love. I won't let Akito or any other people hinder it." I replied.

* * *

**Ryuu-Kazu: Konnichiwa minna! Watashiwa Ryuu desu. Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading this story. Luv y'all but I'll luv you more if you just hit the review button…; ) I know this is short but then, you know how hard it is to type right? -------Ja, Ittekimasu!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru's P.O.V.

I was going to Hatori-san's office when suddenly a mop of snow white hair came into view. Just like in my dreams! The boy that I was always thinking about…. "Yuki" I muttered absently. The silver-haired man looked at me. His eyes widened a fraction and he seems glad that he saw me. He ran to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. "Tohru, Tohru, I missed you" he said. "Excuse me, uh, do I know you?" I asked. I was not used of being hug by some random person around this house. Frankly, I felt a special connection to him but then, I just met him right? He pulled away but still held my shoulders. He seemed hurt by my sudden question. He looked at me directly in the eyes. He had mauve eyes that seemed to overlook to my soul. He smiled a bit but I can still see traces of hurt in his eyes. "You'll remember me soon. I'll make sure of it." He said. I can't help but feel confused and guilty. Confused because I _know_ that I hadn't met him _before_ and guilty that I _forgot _him. How could I forget such a beautiful face? I must have a terrible mind then. He hugged me tightly. I must admit, I enjoyed this. Imagine, having the boy that you believe to be a product of your imagination here, hugging you. I hugged him back to comfort him. He seems near to tears. I don't know why but I feel sad that _he _is _sad_.

We were interrupted by the sliding of shoji doors. Even though my mind tells me to pull away, my heart and my body refuses to do so. It seems that I didn't have to force myself in letting him go because he let go of me and stood protectively in front of me. I felt ashamed of myself for I am still blushing at this point. The one who interrupted us was Hatori-san. After all, we are still in front of his office. "Yuki, I warned you but you just ignored my warning" a figure emerged from the room. "Yuki, my _former_ pet…..I'm glad that you paid me a visit but then I will be happier if you leave now before I do something that you won't like." "Akito" his name slid in his tongue like venom, full of poison, as if Akito-san is a vile creature. "No need to greet me, my _pet_. Just hand me _my _woman and leave. That's all you should do." Akito-san seemed displeased that Yuki-san is here. It shows on his eyes. I never saw his eyes like _that_ as if it could freeze the whole universe because of its coldness. "No, I won't. And let me correct you, _she_ is NOT yours! You vile creature! You tore us apart because you just wanted her for yourself! For all these years I complied to your wishes but now, NOW, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He pulled me closer to him as if protecting me from a monster. "I don't _need _YOU to _allow_ it. I am _ordering_ you to leave her to me NOW!" Akito-san never yelled at a guest before, or so I thought. Well then, maybe he's not a guest at all.

I can sense that this fight is _evolving_ to a physical one. Somebody should stop this. I glanced at Hatori-san's direction for help. He just looked at the two as if nothing bad is happening. I should stop them right now even thought I don't understand why they're fighting. I approached Akito-san to stop him from slapping Yuki-san but he pushed me, he pushed me hard. I hit a post, and before everything blackened, I heard a voice calling my name. "Yuki" I muttered before darkness consumed me.

My head hurt like it was being hit by a hammer. I saw myself in a house, a house that I haven't seen before…..or so I thought. There is Shigure-san reading a newspaper. There is the orange-haired man wrecking the whole house fighting with Yuki. Wait….Yuki? What is he doing here? I was about to approach him when suddenly, another _me_ approached him and stopped him in fighting the orange-haired man----Kyo? Then, another flash…I saw myself in a counter. I was cooking a soup of some sort. Yuki-san approached me and hugged me from behind. I blushed madly. He whispered something like 'Kyo won't like this' to my ear and put some leeks into the soup. I giggled a bit but then reprimanded him for starting a fight with Kyo….again. He shut my mouth by giving me a soft kiss on the lips. Then, he bid me goodbye. Another flash and we were at the backyard, planting strawberries. It seems that Yuki-san has a green thumb for he liked planting. I helped him all the time. We were harvesting crops when suddenly, a tingling sensation crept to me. I panicked and jumped all over. I was near to tears when suddenly, Yuki-san put his arms under my shirt and he got a snake. "You. What do you want?" he asked the snake. "I was just looking for warmth my brother…" the snake admitted sheepishly. "Going under _my_ Tohru's shirt is unforgivable you wretched snake!" He threw the snake in the bushes and wiped my tears that threaten to pour. "Are you okay, Tohru?" He asked. "I'm okay Yuki. I'm just startled by Aya-san's appearance, that's all" He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "Next time he does _that _to _you_ I'll skin that snake alive" He muttered darkly. He seemed serious about it. Another flash and we were at a hot spring. I remembered it was my birthday. Yuki and I were alone under a tree. Even thought he hasn't done anything yet, I am still blushing ten shades of red. He chuckled lightly at this. He caressed my face and handed me a ribbon. "It's my present for you. I hope you like it" he whispered to my ear. "Thank you, Yuki. I love it but you shouldn't have obliged yourself in buying me a present." I said. "Why can't I give you a present while that stupid cat can?" He asked, a tinge of hurt tainting his eyes. "Kyo-kun's present was hand-made…..Wait, are you jealous?" I asked jokingly. "Am not" He said but then he hugged me and kissed me. "So, you're not jealous eh?" "I love you" he admitted. "I love you more." I said. "Wrong, I love you more…." I pouted. "No, you don't" I told him jokingly. Another flash and we were at the main house. Akito-san held my hair and pulled it to its end with one had and slapped my face by the other hand. Yuki came to my rescue and the next thing I knew, Yuki is leaving for America. He didn't even bade me goodbye. I know it's for the best because if he did that, He'll only end up staying.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw white all over. Am I dead? Nah, that can't be. If I'm dead then, I should be seeing angels right? But all I saw is white and Hatori-san. Wait…Hatori-san? "I see you're awake." Another figure came into view. "Akito-san" I muttered. I remember _everything_ now. He fooled me. How? Doesn't he have a heart? Where's Yuki by the way?

* * *

**Ryuu: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I finally made it! Frankly, I enjoyed making this chapter especially the flashbacks of Tohru….Well then, I apologize for the error last time. The fifth chapter I uploaded was for my other story, Memories. I'll be more careful next time. Hope I didn't lose much readers by that mistake….Ja-ittekimasu! BTW, if you like, follow me on twitter…**


	6. Chapter 6

Akito's P.O.V.

I was informed that an intruder came to my house. Some guards told me that the intruder proceeded to Hatori's office I have a hint of who this _intruder _is. I half-ran, half-walked towards Hatori's office. I decided not to reveal my presence first so I hid in the next room. I heard them talking but I barely caught a word. When I was sure that the intruder is Yuki, I peeked in from the shoji screen. I controlled my rage as I saw him hugging her. I was a bit relieved that she still doesn't remember him. Is it me or does she enjoys being hugged by him? Just when I decided to com out, Hatori came out of his office wearing a gloomy expression on his face. He said something about warning then, I revealed myself. We trash talked for what seemed like hours. Tohru tried to stop us but, in my rage, I pushed her harshly. To my surprise, she hit post. I felt a tinge of guilt when she collapsed in front of me. My mind told me to approach her immediately but my body refused to do so. I was shocked. If something bad happens to her, I'll gladly kill myself.

I ordered Hatori to take care of her immediately but first I need to take care of the matter at hand. Yuki, my former pet came back to rescue my now favorite pet, Tohru. "Get out of my way!" He tried to push me aside. "No! I won't hand her to you! Can't you understand? She's the only one that I treasure! I can't just give her to you just like that!" I retorted. "She loves ME and you KNOW that! What kind of lover are you if you don't give her the freedom that she deserves?" I flinched. "You, you don't know what it feels like when you know that you're going to die soon and nobody even cares…No one will even cry for you during your funeral….you don't know what I feel. You have absolutely no right to talk to me like that! SHE is the only one who gave me the feeling that I am being appreciated! She gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, there's still hope….hope that I may love unconditionally..hope that my heart is not yet a stone and it may still beat for someone…someone like her…." I was surprised. I didn't thought that I could say those things….in front of my pet no less! He seemed astonished as well. "Even so, I think you shouldn't have gone so far….you shouldn't have torn us apart! If your life is ruined then don't ruin somebody else's life just because yours is a wreck! And, by the way, haven't you heard the saying that if you love someone, you should let her go and if she comes back then you're meant to be? You're selfish Akito, you don't really love her. You only love yourself!" I must admit, he had a point but I shouldn't let him get away with this. "I've had enough of this crappy trash-talk you're proposing. I think it's time to get another toy to replace you, Yuki." I walked away. I can't take it anymore. The truth is striking me way too deep for my liking. "Why? You're startled by the truth? Oh please, don't deny it Akito, I know that—" "What do you want to hear? That you're hurting me in the inside for making me realize that I'm selfish?" I cut him off. "Guards, do your job" I summoned the guards from the outside. They threw Yuki out of my house. He was lucky I had Tohru to take care of today or else----I don't ant to mention what I'm going to do with him for intruding my life once again…especially, trying to steal _her_ from me! "What the--- You Monster! I swear I'll be back! I'll never leave her to you for long! I'll rescue her from your cruelness you selfish man!" and with that, he had been led off outside the main house.

An hour passed and I decided I should go check on Tohru. I visited her room and figured that she had woken up exactly as I entered the room. She looked at me with such dislike that I wonder if she hates me now that I pushed her and her head hit a pillar. "Akito-san" she muttered. It sounded cold to me. It's not the usual 'Akito-san' I hear from her but rather, a colder version. I approached her, she refused to meet my eyes. When I held her chin up to force her to look into my eyes, I saw tears threatening to spill from it. I asked her what's wrong but she gave me silence as an answer. She cried. I offered her my embrace but she pushed me away. Hatori left the room. I am thankful that he gave us private space. He needs not to witness this. "Why?" she asked me. "Why, why did you did it?" she shook uncontrollably. "Did what?" I asked. I felt puzzled. I'm pretty sure that this has nothing to do with her hitting the pillar. "Yuki and I..You…Us…" She broke down now. She sobbed madly. I tried to wipe away her tears but she slapped my hand away. "Why? Why? I thought you already got what you want when you sent Yuki to America….It turns out that you also erased my memories….I thought you were bad but I'm wrong! You're EVIL!" she screamed. Never in her stay with me did I hear her scream. Never did she got angry with me when she is still under my spell. How did it happen? It's unheard of. No one not even Hatori's lover escaped my wrath. "Heh. I also never thought that you love that rat as he is. For all I know, you just loved him because he's good-looking and not just that, he is rich." I hid my eyes under my bangs. I knew looking into her eyes would give away my feelings of regret. I never thought that I'd fall in love with her. I thought that I should toy with her while Yuki's gone but it never crossed my mind that something like that's going to happen. Can you blame me for falling with someone that is already unavailable? No. and also, I just made up these insults to her just so that I won't look like I'm soft. "You're wrong and you know it. You just…you're just avoiding the truth that I chose him over you. You never faced failure before right? That's why. I'll forget all about what happened. Just let us be and leave us alone. Also, release Kyo from your clutches. He does not deserve the way you treat him. He's not a doll to play with. The same goes with me and Yuki. We're not toys. Please Akito, for the sake of our friendship while I lost my memories. Please, I know you can be good at times when you want it." Damn. "I don't want you chastising me over these. I don't need your opinion. Rest, I'll come back tomorrow. You're not going anywhere." I stepped out of the room. I should talk to Hatori, NOW.

**Ryuu_07: Big Bang Rocks The Night Oh Eh Oh-----Yay! I'm sorry if I updated late. I'm busy these times but I try to type faster so that I could manage my time. My story's coming to an end. I can sense it. Please review. **

***Credits to those who reviewed so far:** The Three Gospels—thanks for constantly reviewing! You're awesome!**, **BookwormStrawberry**,** Krymson Rayne ** , Sayoro, Esmerda,** Rika Namida ** , **Mermain123**, **XxFlowerAngelxX**, **KSasuke**, **JuSt To RaNdOm, Aoi-Mizu, starlight luna, KiseKiluv, glub glub…..I also appreciate those who put my story in alert, in their favorites tab, for adding me as your fave author, for just dropping by but then, I really wished you reviewed….Ja, Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba…if I did, then this won't be called **fan**fiction right?

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Damn that man! How dare he push me away from Tohru! "Release me now, I can go on my own." I told the guards. If they don't back off now, I might do something that will cause them to be in the hospital for months. Thankfully, they appeared to have sensed the darker tone in my speech. I proceeded to get inside the car. I decided that I'll let things cool off first then, I'll make my move to get her back to me. Just wait Akito, just wait…

I found myself at the familiar lot again. I went inside only to find my annoying brother waiting for me. This is a bad time. Ugh, I don't want to deal with him now. He approached me with nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "Why?" He asked. I'm not in the mood to talk to him so I proceeded to climb upstairs to my room but as I walked past him, he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face him. "I am talking to you, little brother. Why did you do that? That's dangerous! You'll never know what he'll do to you!" He tried to shake some sense in my clouded mind. "I don't care what he does or what he'll do to me. I'll do anything just to keep his hands off _my _Tohru!" I screamed to his face he looked startled that his calm and collected brother is now gone and replaced by an outraged man. He sighed. "I guess, it's no use now then. You're determined to give your life for a girl, of all things! How stupid can you be? Just a girl! Hah! There's plenty swooning over you and you're sacrificing yourself over to just a girl!" He retorted. I punched him in the face before I realized what I had done. "How dare you to speak of her like she's a mere fangirl! I love her! It's none of your concern if I die protecting her from the clutches of that vile man! You'll never understand what I'm saying for you didn't—no, can't experience true love!" Shigure came to my side at an instant. He tried to restrain me from punching that snake again. "Aya, stop talking now. We should all discuss this calmly after the storm cooled off." Shigure released me when he was sure that I won't do harm to my stupid big brother again. I didn't waste my time in listening to them as they babbled about incoherent stuff.

I opened my door and found the picture frame still in my desk. It shows Tohru, myself and Kyo. I remembered this day.

_Flashback_

_(School, Lunchtime, Under a Cherry tree)_

"_Haru, aren't you supposed to be somewhere out there and not disturbing us here?" asked the stupid cat. For once, I agreed with him. "Yeah. That's right. Go find someone else to bother with your presence." I muttered indifferently. Tohru and Kyo looked at me like I was insane. Tohru immediately put her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Yuki-kun, are you sick?" she asked me with eyes full of concern that I barely managed to control the blush appearing on my cheek. "No. Why?" I asked. "Heh, is it just me or you agreed to Kyo a while ago?" Haru checked his temperature. I heard Tohru's giggles beside me. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, you should agree with each other sometimes. You both looked cute." Kyo and I blushed. Kyo was like a tomato man with his cheeks flushing red. I wonder if I had that expression too……Nah, I'm better at control with this cat. My musings were interrupted by a flash of a camera and there..my most embarrassing picture was taken by the stupid ox, nonetheless. I was too stunned to move. Kyo was the first one to act. He ran to where Haru fled to. I realized that I should just stay with Tohru and continue my lunch. I smirked involuntarily as a thought passed by my head. "Tohru?" she whirled around and faced me. "Yes, Yu---Ahhh" I grabbed her face with my hands and pinched her cheeks as I neared my face to hers and rubbed our noses. "Yuki! Somebody might see us!" she hushed. "I don't care if anybody sees us. It's your fault after all." I muttered, suddenly tempted to kiss her right here. "M-my f-fault?" she stuttered. I still hadn't let go of her as she blushed ten shades of red. "Yes. Your fault." A look of confusion crossed her face. "Why?" She asked, still blushing. "Because of you, that picture was taken." Tears brimmed in her eyes. Damn. "I was just joking okay? Don't cry." I released her from my grasp and wiped the tears that are about to spill. I muttered some apologies until she smiled and chuckled. "I was just joking as well, Yuki." I was shocked. I never knew that he could manipulate me this easy. So, as a punishment I placed a light kiss on her lips. "What was that for?" she asked, slightly confused. "Punishment for making me worry."_

_End of flashback_

I proceeded to my bed thinking of ways to get her back. We should fly away from this country. Akito will never stop trying to get her away from me. We should hide—no, whe _must_ hide from him. Wait,what if she doesn't trust me, she doesn't remember me after all. Ah, screw that, nothing will happen if I just sulk here. So, I took a nap and, as always, I dreamed of her.

I woke up half an hour later. The noise on the kitchen woke me up. I decided to take a look at it first before proceeding to my slumber. Shigure was trying to cook me a meal again. Sad to say, he's not doing a good job at it. After all, when I came down from the plane, I hadn't eaten yet. I immediately proceeded to that man's house. "Ah, Yuki, I was just trying to cook some dinner for us." He said with a grin. "You could just order from the restaurant like the old days, you know." I muttered. "Well, I figured that you would miss cooked food from Japan." Ah, his puppy-dog eyes always make me sick. " I hadn't missed cooking from here like you thought." I retorted as I proceeded to walk away. "Ah, I figured that. You don't miss the food here but you miss the food that she prepares for you, isn't it Yuki?" He teased me. Does he have a brain to think things through? Teasing me in my state will make his limbs broken. Just as I was about to kick him, he spoke. "It must be hard for you, Yuki. I have witnessed the love you shared while you were here. Don't even try to deny it. You've kept it a secret from us for all these years. But do you think I'm that stupid not to realize it? Heck, I have even witnessed you two hugging and kissing and—" _Thump!_ I whacked him on the head. I hid my eyes under my bangs. All colors drained from my pale face. How did he see that? I thought we were alone in those moments. "I even have a picture of you two blushing under a Cherry Tree near a hot spring." _Whack!_ I kicked him on his shin. How did he get that picture?! It was from the time when I gave her my present on her birthday. "Oh, Don't be so violent! All of us knew what's happening between you two even before all of this happened. It's sad but it's still not a closed-book story. I know you'll find ways to get her away from Akito. If you want, all of us can help you." And so, we talked about it.

**Ryuu_07: I'm extremely sorry of the super late update! Well, I figured there's still room for some chapters before I finished it. Thanks to those who reviewed last time. Keep those reviews coming. And also, there's a twist in this story….at the end, at least. You'll see. Ja---Ryuu_Kazu signing off…-_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: **__Don't own it. If I did, Yuki and Tohru have had a happy ending..

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

I wathed him go as he bade goodbye to me. I need to escape. I won't wait for him to come back. I need to get out of this place now but first, I need to find Kyo-kun's prison cell. I figured that I should stay here a bit more to find him before I go. Who knows what Akito-san will do to him if I leave without him. I suddenly felt my head spinning. Maybe the medicine that Hatori-san gave hasn't totally worn off yet. Before I could do anything about this, blackness consumed me.

_Flashback_

"_Tohru, wait for me, I'll come and rescue you." A silver haired man said to me. In this instant, I knew I was dreaming…..again. He reached out to me and I, hesitantly, reached out to him too. But we can't. He seems so close yet so far away. Everything about him was a mystery to me. How come that this man, in front of me, had the strength to drive me crazy with these uncontrollable heartbeats. "Yuki, I can't." He seemed horrified by this but then, his expression turned immediately to sadness, then yearning and then, love. Wait---love? Must be my imagination. I haven't met him once after all. Only in this dreams that I have the chance to get to know him yet he says nothing but wait for him. I felt a hand tap my shoulders. I hesitated to open my eyes. "Yuki.." I muttered incoherently. "No, I'm not Yuki. Tohru, wake up. It's me, Kyo." I opened my eyes and then, a shrill scream came out of my mouth before I realized it. "Shh!" He covered my mouth with his hands, blushing while he did it. "No need to be afraid. It's me. I came here to rescue you." He released me from his grasp when I relaxed a little. "But why? You're not Yuki right? How come that you know me and you suddenly tell me that you'll rescue me? We never even met before." I inquired with a hint of curiosity in my tone. A hint of anger and sadness flashed through his eyes. He was about to speak when the door came open. It was Hatori-san and Akito-san._

"_What could you be doing here, Cat?" Akito-san said with an undeniable disgust in his tone. "I came here to retrieve Tohru. You have no right to treat her like this. She's not a doll to fool with." He stood up and positioned defensively in front of me. Guards came running towards him. "Hn, You should look at yourself first before meddling with other people's lives." Akito-san smirked and motioned the guards to take him. "Wait----she should know! You took her in and made her forget about Yu-" He was cut off by a slap. "To the dungeon." Akito-san said. I asked Hatori-san about this and he told me that Akito-san will be punishing the orange-head._

_End Of Flashback_

That must be it. The dungeons. I had to find where that place is. Probably it is located underground but maybe, there's a lot of guards there so how will I get in? Ahhh! If only I know what to be done to free him out of Akito's grasps! I heard the pitter patter of footsteps signaling me that someone is coming so, I pretended to be asleep. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the door crack open.

"She's still asleep." I heard Hatori-san's voice. "I know." Akito-san's voice whispered. "She won't be leaving here until she's with that cat." He added. "Unless he doesn't remember that you still have Kyo here in your grasp."Akito-san caressed my cheeks. "Yes, I know. But that rat won't stop 'til he gets _my_ Tohru back." Just as Akito-san said this, a loud bang echoed from the main part of the Main House. "Speaking of the devil." Akito-san muttered and then I heard the footsteps scrambling outside. Maybe Yuki have come back for me. I should tell him that Kyo is still here. I know that he knows th way to the dungeon because he told me that a long time ago, Akito-san used to keep him there.

_Flashback_

_Yuki-kun was outside even though it's raining. I should fetch him from the farm. Shigure-san went out to visit Aya-san and Kyo, well, he's on the mountains now. I grabbed an umbrella and hurried outside. I saw him there, standing, looking up into the sky. He seems peaceful but there's something weird about him. He seems like mourning or something but I can't quite put a finger on it. I approached him and put the umbrella between us so, he's protected from the rain even though he's now soaking wet. He opened his eyes and looked at me like I was some stranger. "What's wrong, Yuki-kun? Are you cold?" He shook his head and just hugged me. In my surprise, I had let go of the umbrella and the rain got stronger. Now, we're both soaking wet. He released me immediately when he realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry. Now, you're wet too." He chuckled but then, I can sense that there's no humor in there. "No, it's nothing. Let's go inside before you get a fever." He picked up the umbrella and we proceeded to walk toward the house._

_When I finished changing into dry clothes, I saw him, hair's still soaking wet and spacing out. I grabbed a towel and approached him. "Is there something bothering you, Yuki?" I started drying his hair for him. "You should change into warmer clothes. Your lungs are weak, you might get sick." I added. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Tohru." He grabbed my hands so I was embracing him from behind. "Shh, you know, you shouldn't apologize for that. Instead of apologizing, you should thank the people who worry about you for it shows that they care about you." I hugged him now. "Thank you." He turned around so I was facing him and placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt the heat creeping up on my cheeks. I guess you never could have got used to these things. "Now, I won't push you into telling what's bothering you but I just want you to know that I'm always here for you." He sighed. "I'm sorry for keeping this to you. I'm going to tell you now why I like to be outside when it's raining. Akito used to punish me. During rainy days, he keeps me in his dungeon because he says that the rain is a gloomy omen so that he should enjoy it by keeping me in the dungeon and punishing me. I like dto be in the open so that I can push bad memories away." Tears flowed down my cheeks. I felt sorry for him. "Why are you crying? I should be the one crying not you." He chuckled but with humor now. "I'm sorry. I just—I feel horrible for you." He wiped away the tears in my cheeks. "Shh. You shouldn't be." He leaned in to kiss me when Shigure-san enetered the room. We jumped away from each other quickly. We were so absorbed in ourselves that we didn't notice that someone's coming. "Did I interrupt something?" Shigure-san asked with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. We blushed. "None of your business, stupid dog." Yuki muttered, getting up. "Ohohoho!" Shigure-san teased. "If you don't stop, I'll kick you, stupid dog!" Yuki seemed serious about it so Shigure-san stopped._

_End of Flashback_

__

**Ryuu-07:** Okay, I'm super sorry *Plays Sorry, Sorry by Super Juniors* for the late update. I have school to do and my computer broke. That's why. I hope I didn't lose much readers during the hiatus. Jyaa---


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"What do you plan to do now?" Shigure asked me as if it's not yet obvious.

"Of course, the obvious. I'll rescue her and flee." Tsk. This dog really is dumb. I pressed my fingers on my forhead, massaging my temples. This is really frustrating. Somebody maybe scouting this house now. That Akito is evil. He'll do _anything_ just to get what he wanted.

"How about Kyo? Don't you worry about what'll happen to him? Even just a bit?" Oh, damn. I forgot all about that cat. Speaking of the cat, where might he be in such a critical time? "Kyo is _still_ in the dungeons. Akito had kept him there since…well, since he got tired of his antics. At first, he just beat him up 'til he needs an ambulance but when he pulled off a stunt like sneaking into Tohru-chan's room, well, he had kept him there."

"Damn. That cat really don't use his pea-sized brain! Now, I ought to rescue him too." I muttered several profanities under my breath. This has got to have an end. But how? I mean, It's just a day or two since I got back from America and so many things have happened since then. I didn't even have a good night sleep for Pete's sake!

**Akito's P.O.V.**

I hate seeing her like this. It's as if all of the world's problems were on her shoulders that she didn't even touch her food due to overthinking. "Akito-san." She muttered low enough for me to hear. I instantly went into her side almost thinking that if I give her what she wants then she'll comply to my wishes. _Almost._"What is it?" I asked. She looked straight into my eyes as if she's seeing right into my soul.

"I-I want to see Kyo. I know you've kept him here since he barged into my room." Fear radiated from her. I know better than to assume that she fears for herelf. I know that she fears for the cat. I urged her to stand up and I'll show her the way. She willingly complied. I carefully put a blindfold in her eyes as I lead her to the dungeons. I did so because I presumed that she cannot do anything like sneaking off here by herself. And, another thing is just to lift off her spirits even just a bit.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

"Damn." I can sense that someone is coming. My hands hurt from being hung consistently in a considerably tight chain. My knees are sore for constant kneeling in a considerably cramped space. With nothing to do here, I barely had a care for anything. Through time my body became numb. I became used to the toture that they'd put me in. I don't even know how proper food tastes like for they always give me tasless food. If I didn't know better, I'd say that it was dog food. Heck, I'm not even a dog to start with. In this state, despite of my body being numb, I still think of _her_. I know that if they treated me like dirt, they'll treat her better. I know that Akito has taken a liking to Tohru. I think that he even considers her to become his wife. Dammit! That rat is going to kill me once he knew what had happened and yet, he will think of me as worthless for I didn't have enough capability to save the woman that I love.

I heard the footsteps getting closer. I couldn't even tell if they're in front of me now. This place is very dark for my liking. I heard the tinkling of metal and in an instant I knew that they were opening the gates to my cage. They have turned on the lights and my eyes blurred. I was not used to this light know. I had a hard time adjusting my eyes to the light. Suddenly, a figure approached me and hugged me. I knew it was a girl. I can tell by the smell of lilac on her.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

I followed Akito-san's lead obediently I carefully memorized the way that we're going but then, Akito-san predicted what I am doing so he made me turn around several times 'til I was groggy enough. My nose was assaulted by the smell of rust and metal. This had to be the place, the dungeons. I heard the tinkling of metal as Akito-san removed my blindfold. I saw one of his guards open the gate and turn on the lights. My eyes adjusted an then there, I saw my friend, Kyo, looking badly beaten. It didn't take any longer for myself to run into him. I felt hot tears in my cheeks as I sobbed and quivered violently as I hugged him. "Kyo.." I managed to utter his name despite the sobs that came uncontrollably through my lips.

**Ryuu_Kazu:** I'm terribly sorry everyone that this chapter is updated extremely late. It's just that I became addicted to Yamato Nadeshiko Live Action and U-KISS! And F.T. Island too! Well, I hope that I have not lost too many readers for my late update. ----Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I quickly donned my jacket and headed out to my car. I revved the engine and headed out to the Main House. This is it. I'm going to rescue them both. I will face the man that I feared the most. Through the years I have done nothing out of his will for the fear of what he may do to me. Just remembering how he tortured me during my childhood days terrifies me. But now, nothing terrifies me more than to see my Tohru suffering from his grasps. I just have to muster that courage to tell him to back off. Or maybe not. Maybe I'll just slip in quiet as a mouse and sneak to the dungeons to rescue that scumbag first. Yes, I will do just that.I parked my car near the Main House. I tried to hide it so that it will not attract attention. I dialed Hatsuharu's number and told him what my plan is.

"Haru, I need you on this one. Are you in?" I gripped my cell phone certain that he won't help me but guess what…he did just the opposite. I flipped my cell phone as I stepped out from the car. I hate to admit this but as you know, I don't want other's help except maybe if you're Tohru. I sneaked into the hallways careful of the servants walking in and walking out. I retraced the steps to the place I htd most. The dungeons. Ever since I had been in this house, I have always been in the dungeons. Except for the times that my lungs react badly that I was spending time in the house's clinic.

As I approached the dungeons, I figured that it was open. I can hear sobs from inside. Realization dawned on me. It's a girl's voice. Tohru's to be exact. I cautiously leaned near the post that I'm in to see what's happening inside and then, just like that, I saw her. I saw her cying while hugging the scumbag. Jealousy overwhelmed me. I had to pinch my nose to control my temper. Jealousy set aside, I saw that maniac a couple of feet away from her. Anger bubbled up on me. It surprises me how much emotions this girl triggers from me. Seeing only one guard near Akito, I pushed over me plans. I will attack that guard first.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

"Tohru, What are you doing here?" Kyo asked silently. The loudmouthed Kyo that I had known was gone. It seemed that after months of being imprisoned in this horrible state caused him to look like this. Battered and beaten, extremely thin, red-rimmed eyes, bleeding wrists, some scratch marks on his face. His orange hair was spiked in every direction possible. I instantly felt horrible for all the time that I had spent up there and just enjoying the time of my life while down here, Kyo, one of my great friends suffered immensely under Akito-san's grasps. I cannot muster the courage to even speak to him Sobs escaped my lips as I stared into his form. I cannot even look into his eyes for I know that his eyes will tell me everything that he has gone through. Sadness. Pain. Anger. All of it! He is so not deserving to endure all this! I should be the one suffering not him!

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally let out coherent words. "I-I'm sorry Kyo. You don't deserve to endure all of this! I should be the one suffering, not you or Yuki or anyone!"

"Shh. You shouldn't think that. After all, I came heree in my own accord. I don't want you ever saying those words again okay?" he spoke so softly that I only managed to nod at his word. I heard someone clapping and turned around to see Akito with a smug smirk on his face. He motioned me to stand but instead, I tightened my grip on Kyo's neck.

"My, my, what a good show! But I'm afraid the show's over. Come on Tohru, you need rest so ome up now and leave him be." _Bam!_ I heard someone being knocked out and figured sooner that Yuki came into our aid for I saw the flash of silver hair and mauve eyes that I instantly recognized even in this dim room.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I watched as the scene played by. I heard her words. She really is selfless. I had proved that when she blamed things to herself while Akito should be blamed for all this madness. I saw Akito motioning Tohru to stand up. I grabbed the chance to jump on one of his guards and I knocked him unconscious. This brought attention to myself as I locked my gaze into hers. I quickly stood and ran to where she was while that maniac is still baffled by that. Seeing as the keys were not hidden well, (They hung it on the wall) they probably thought that no one would dare. But then here am I, am I not? I quickly grabbed it and tossed it to Tohru. She knew what to do. She unlocked the chain on the cat's wrists.

As I turned around, I heard Tohru scrambling from the ground. "NO!" she hugged me as realization dawned on me. But it was too late, the bullet was already shot as I saw her smiling at me, she mouthed the words I love you as she was shot by the gun.

**Ryu-kazu: ** Nothing much to say. I just wanted to finish this story so I could start a new one. Oh well. –Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"NO!" I heard that maniac scream and collapse to the ground. My mind was rushing. I didn't even know how to react. I just seen the girl that I cared for the most shot right before my eyes. Kyo was running towards me now. I don't care about rescuing him anymore. My heart was pounding very fast that in any minute it may just explode.

Kyo patted me rather harshly. "Oi! She's still breathing move your ass right now and let's get her to the hospital!" A sense of relief rushed through me. The thought of losing her was unbearable that it almost knocked me senseless. I quickly scramble up and picked her from the ground carrying her carefully so that no more blood will be lost. Despite that I rushed as fast as my feet will take me. Adrenaline pumping, I quickly revved the engine and passed Tohru to Kyo. If only that cat knew how to drive! Honestly! How inconvenient he can be. Tohru needs me right now but it seems that I can't hold her now because bof the circumstances. That solved, I quickly drove to the hospital.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I can't believe the flow of events that happened in just one day. Me being a free man, Akito being insane (well, that's normal), Yuki rescuing me, and worst of all, Tohru being shot right before my eyes. At first I was shocked. But then, luckily I quickly snapped out of my reverie and snapped Yuki as well so that we can save the woman I love the most. I know I'm being a hopeless romantic at this knowing that she and I will never be as long as there's Yuki but for the sake of our friendship, even though she doesn't love me she treats me like her own brother and that's enough for me.

Yuki barged in the door of the emergency room like a mad man. Just like him, I barged in too not caring if I'm full of blood and looks as though I'm badly beaten myself. "Excuse me sir, please put her on the stretcher." I carefully put Tohru on one of their stretchers. And, just like that they took her away, away to the operating room. A nurse patted me on the back. "Um, sir? You look bad, we should treat you too." Ugh, do I look _that_ bad?

"Take him." Yuki nodded of the middle-aged woman. "I'll wait here." He muttered as I glared at him. I was about to say that I want to wait too but the nurse dragged me off.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I pulled my hair as I waited anxiously for the report on how Tohru's body recovers. I dialed Haru's number. After a few moments, still no answer. I gave up so I pulled my hair yet again. This is what I do when I'm frustrated or nervous, pulling my hair just to distract my mind with something. But I quitted it when Tohru _scolded_ me about it. I smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_I paced back and forth through the classroom. This is the day. That stupid cat was going to tell her now. What if she said yes and broke up with me? After all no one knows about us. At least I like to think so. She told me that she wanted to keep it a secret but why? Was it because she was secretly waiting for that stupid cat to come out of his shell? No, I don't think so. After all, I trust her. Ugh! I'm going insane! Asking and answering my questions all at the same time. I sighed and pulled my hair. This is frustrating.I walked towards the window. I saw her there, in our cherry tree. That is where the cat agreed to meet with her._

_You ask how I know about this? Well, I 'accidentally' overheard Kyo and Shigure discussing how he should confess to __**my**__ Tohru no less!_

_Well, Tohru, the loyal girlfriend that she was, told me that Kyo sent her a note to meet him there at __**our**__ Cherry tree. "What do you think Yuki? I mean, is that so urgent that he can't tell me now?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. I pulled her so she sits beside me. We have been like this since we got together, always having 'secret' meetings wherever we agreed. Tonight, we are having a 'meeting' at our field. I pulled her closer to me, jealousy getting the best of me._

"_Tohru, I do know what he will tell you. But I think, it's nothing to worry about." I kissed her forehead to smoothen her furrowed brows._

"_Really? I suppose you won't tell me. And don't tell me okay, because it's Kyo's job to inform me of what's bugging him recently. Don't you think he acts rather odd these past days?" I nodded. That punk! Is he dense enough not to notice the spark between me and Tohru? Oh well, he's dumb anyway._

_Well, back to the current predicament. I went down and hid under some bushes. To think that I feel ridiculous hiding here was an understatement, but I still want to, just to make sure that the cat won't do anything to her if…no, scratch that, when he gets rejected. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards Tohru. And I'm right. There he is, I heard the whole love-confession thing. I know this is not funny but when I saw the look on his face when he got rejected, it was priceless. But I do admit that I feel almost guilty for keeping this, our relationship, to him for almost a month now. _Almost.

_I approached Tohru and put my arms around her waist so I was hugging her from the back when I thought that no one's watching us. Tohru turned around so I was facing her. When I looked into her eyes, I saw sadness. Did she regret ever having a relationship with me?_

"_What's wrong? You seem sad." I stated while caressing her cheek. She looked down._

"_I feel sad for Kyo-kun. To think that we're keeping this a secret from him…..from them….I feel like a bad person. I put him down. Don't get me wrong, I love you but still….it may ruin our friendship because I refused to acknowledge his feelings." I pulled my hair out of frustration and sighed. Sometimes, her good-hearted nature is hard to understand. She patted my hand that pulls my hair. "Yuki! Don't hurt yourself! It's bad doing things like that."_

"_Oh, okay. Make my hands busy then." She put her hand in mine and together, we walked towards the school building._

_End of Flashback_

My phone vibrated. I flipped it open. I read Haru's text message.

_Yuki, are you okay? Where are you now? And Tohru-chan..what happened? Kyo too._

_I got it all taken care of. Tell me where are you now and I'll be there as soon as I can._

_-Haru_

**Ryuu: ** Okay….I just want to thank those who reviewed. Oh, and BTW, this story is not over yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

My head is swimming. I feel numb all around. I'm barely conscious. The last thing I felt was drowsiness, then, a swirl of black engulfed me.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Three days had passed since that incident. I may not want to leave her side but still, I have to. I walked silently towards the morgue. I can't help but think of what happened that day. The incident kept on repeating in my head. As I heard the news, my blood ran cold. I felt numb. I'm shocked. I never thought that _that_ would happen especially not to that person.

How's Kyo, you ask? Well, he's better. His most of his wounds have healed. He's still in the recovering process so, he needs to be strong. But still, I can't help but comment on his animalistic sense of eating whatever food was presented in front of him. I didn't tell him the news. He might be shocked by it.

I pushed the door open as some strangers passed by. There, I saw the most grueling sight that I have ever seen in my life, that person's body, lying cold and breathless.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

"Where's the rat?" I asked. Shigure was one of the Sohmas who first came in the hospital once they knew about the incident. I can't bear how he still looked calm and collected whereas me and the rat is panicking all over. He stood up from where he was seated, near the edge of my bed.

"Ooh, Kyo's worrying about Yuki! Tell me, tell me, is the world going to end?" He laughed. I find nothing funny at all. I grabbed an apple near the side table of my bed. (I'm still in the hospital. The Doctors kept me here because they saw numerous cuts and bruises in my body.) I threw it at that dog's face to prove my point that it's not funny. Sadly, he was able to grab it, maybe due to his doggish instincts.

"I asked you. It's your duty to answer me." I said plainly. It has been three days since that happened. The Doctors forbade me in getting out of my room so, I can't get to where Tohru is. One time, I tried to escape. I ended up getting caught and they pricked me with needles. I never want that to happen again so I never attempted again.

"Okay then. He went to the morgue." He said it with such a straight face that you will not think that he is joking. And it's not something to joke about anyways. Why would a sane person go to a morgue without anyone dying? Then it hit me. Could it be? No, it couldn't…

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

True, I always wished that one day it'll happen but it's unlikely that it happened now. I saw Akito's body, dead, cold…lifeless. Haru texted me the other day. I told him to contain Akito for he may be very violent. But, it turns out that after he realized that he had shot Tohru, he killed himself. I never imagined him doing stuff like this for love. Though I totally understand where he came from. If that happened to me, I'd gladly kill myself too.

"Yes. I know him. I'll take care of his burial matters." I told the man who's in charge of his corpse. This is his end. I'm even starting to believe that this fight has no end but it turns out that I'm wrong. I walked out of the morgue.I was heading to Tohru's room (which was two rooms after Kyo's) but I heard the stupid cat's noise.

"No, this can't be! She can't be dead! How come you didn't inform me that she was critical? Damn you all!" he shouted while Shigure was trying his best to restrain him with no success, apparently. So, I decided to walk in his room for a bit. I was startled by the bewildered cat throwing whatever things are in his reach.

"KYO! You stupid cat! What do you think you're doing?" I asked, or maybe, yelled at him. It's humiliating to know this man! Shigure mouthed a 'thanks' to me. Apparently, since they were busy with their act, they didn't notice me.

"YOU! You damn rat! Why didn't you tell me that Tohru's critical? And now, you decided to tell me now that she's DEAD?" Geez. This man is nuts. I can't even bear a second talking with scumbags like him. I turned to Shigure. I told him specifically not to mention things to Kyo but I guess, he's an idiot too. Geez. Now I know that the saying "Birds of the same feather flock together" is really true.

"Shigure, did you explain to him what really happened?" I ran my hands through my hair, a sign of my frustration towards him. I sighed.

"No. He won't even let me finish my sentence. He started throwing anything at me. Geez." I knew it, since that idiot's mind is slow to process. Kyo turned to look at me. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"What now, you fool?" he stated. The nerve of him to call me a fool! I was about to retort when I realized that there are important matters that I should deal with first. So, I explained the situation to him, as a teacher should to a kindergarten student. With that said, I walked out of the room and left a very stunned pussy cat behind.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

My body feels sore all over. I want to sleep some more but I want to see why I feel this way too. I was about to open my eyes when I heard the door being opened. I decided to play unconscious some more so I didn't open my eyes and I relaxed a bit to show that I'm sleeping. The person who entered came near me. I can feel his hand into mine. The person then kissed my forehead. "Tohru, wake up. I'm getting impatient okay? You know how I am with these things." Then he laughed. Yuki laughed. I can never be mistaken. It's him. When I felt that he left my side, I peeked to confirm it. I struggled to hide the smile that was forming in my lips. He is really angelic, given the white colors in the background I fell like I'm in heaven just being with him. WAIT! In heaven? . . . . . I recalled what happened that night. The incident. I jumped from the bed that I was in only to fell back again. My body hurts again. I felt Yuki supporting me and urging me to sit again.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I entered the room. I walked towards the bed where she laid in and held her hands. I kissed her forehead and told her to wake up already. I mean, I missed her greatly even though we just met again two weeks ago after my "exile" to America as I fondly called it. I walked away from her bed to drink some water. I was startled when I heard a loud thud coming from her direction. I saw her scrambling on the ground. She jumped from her bed. I walked towards her to support her so that she won't fall down again.

When she was settled in her bed, she started crying and sobbing. She looked up at me and asked "I'm dead aren't I? I'm in heaven right? I don't want to leave Yuki and the others behind but I want to see Mom too." So, she thought she was dead and this is heaven? I patted her back and soothed her 'til she calmed down. "No, you're not dead. No, this isn't heaven. I don't want you to leave me just yet OK?" She looked up again with those puffy eyes. She nodded but I can tell that she was still in doubt. "Do you want me to show you what heaven is?" I didn't wait for her to respond. I just gave her our first REAL kiss.

**Ryuu: Hi people! It's the end already but if you want an epilogue, just Review okay? 10 Reviews are enough for me to have the motivation to write the epilogue. I'm sorry if it's REALLY REALLY Late. I know how frustrating it is to wait but please understand. Then, I just want to thank those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. If ever I decided to write an epilogue, I'll give a shout out to those people who reviewed. BTW, Happy Fathers' Day...**

**UKISS501 ~ FIGHTING ~ HWAITING ~ SARANGHAE ~ ~!**


End file.
